


ABC's Of Chenford

by Little_Wolf3402



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wolf3402/pseuds/Little_Wolf3402
Summary: Hello! This is kinda like a One-Shots collection series, but they take place in the same unvierse/timeline. There will be one chapter for each letter of the alphabet.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 38
Kudos: 183





	1. A- Armstrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is kinda like a One-Shots collection series, but they take place in the same unvierse/timeline. There will be one chapter for each letter of the alphabet. 
> 
> Okay, so let’s pretend that the whole scene between Rachel and Tim went a little different and he did say goodbye like he planned too. 
> 
> A-Armstrong

Tim Bradford turned back towards his shop, taking a deep breath before his eyes met his partners through the windshield. Her brown eyes held something along the lines of sympathy and something else he couldn’t read in them. He turned his attention to his boots as he made the final steps to the drivers side of the shop. 

He had just said his goodbyes to Rachel trying to explain to her that long distance just wouldn’t work for them, or better yet him. Not wanting to see the pity or whatever it was Lucy was expressing, Tim quickly got in and turned up the radio slightly. Lucy glanced in his direction with a small look of surprise because one of Tims unspoken rules was no radio in the shop.

Their shift only had about one hour left in it. So the duo headed back to the station.

\----------------------

They entered the station 20 minutes later hoping to get caught up in their paperwork before shift ended. The partners shared a look with each other before returning their attention to the chaos they just walked into. 

“Lucy!” Jackson West called, rushing over to the duo.

Tim looked between the pair with a confused expression gracing his face. West didn’t seem happy.

“Hey,” Lucy started “What’s wrong?” 

She picked up on Jackson’s change of emotion pretty fast aswell. Jackson took another deep breathe before continuing, “Armstrongs trying to frame John.”

Tim looked between the two again, “Nolan?” he questioned. Jackson nodded. “Armstrong? Detective Armstrong?” confusion swam across Tims features.

“Bradford!” Nyla Harper yelled from the entrance to the break room where she stood with Grey and Lopez. “I need you.” 

Tim never thought he’d here those words coming out of her mouth. 

He gave a quick nod at them and turned back to Lucy and West. “You good?” 

“Uhhh.” Lucy stamered. 

Jackson quickly assured him, “Yeah, go.”

He looked to Lucy one more time before making his way into the room with Grey, Lopez, and Harper.

Lucy took a deep breathe and shook her head. Armstrong? Armstrong was trying to frame John? Armstrong was dirty? John was dirty? No! There was no way John was dirty. Nick Armstrong though? The man who “helped” find her and save her from that barrel. Or was he the man who took part in Calebs plan to bury her?

She looked up seeing Jackson trying to catch her attention, “Lucy!” he hollered waving his arms around.

When Lucy made eye contact but didn’t respond right away Jackson took a moment to study her. Her skin tone had gone pale and had her hands clasped tightly in fists at her side. She was holding eye contact but he could tell she wasn’t all there anymore. “Luce?” West whispered. 

Silence spread between the two for a few more moments. Lucy’s eyes fell closed, “Armstrong’s dirty?” softly escaped her lips.

“Well I mean we don’t know know, but... yeah... I think so.” 

She turned and started walking in the direction of the room Tim just disappeared in minutes ago before Jackson was even done talking. Luct quickly pushed the door open. Four pairs of eyes shot to where she stood in the entryway.

“Armstrongs dirty?” It came out a little stronger this time, but Tim spent enough time with her that he knew when something was bothering her. 

“Officer Chen,” Grey began. “You’re interrupting an important conversation right now that does not involve you. Leave.” Anyone could tell that Wade Grey was stressed and angry and most people would back down.

“Doesn’t involve me?” Lucy half whispers to her self. “This doesn’t involve me? Armstrong. The man who ‘supposedly’” She emphasised the word with finger quotations marks, “was lead in my rescue. Him being dirty doesn’t concern me?” 

Tim understood where Lucy was coming from. He saw the hurt in her eyes and body language. Silently Tim raged against everything and everyone who has hurt her in any way. “Boot.”

“No! Don’t ‘boot’ me Tim. He’s dirty and for all we knew had everything planned-” Her voice broke on the last word. Lucy stopped and took a deep breathe before looking at Grey, “please?”

Grey looked from Lucy to Tim who gave him a small nod, “Yes. Evidence points to Nick Armstrong being dirty. He has been for a long awhile now.”

Lucy’s vision blurred. She heard herself murmur a quite, “Okay.” Lucy knew she was crying and didn’t even bother to wipe the tears away. She turned and headed towards the locker room. Everything was coming back. Rosland, Caleb, now her doubts about Armstrongs intentions. Death had almost claimed her that day if it hadn’t been for Tim finding and saving her. But when it came to it, and Armstong was in that room with her she had hope. Someone on her side was there with her. But now…

“Boot! Luce.” She faintly heard Tim call. He quickly caught up to her just outside the locker room. 

Lucy barley noticed when her partner gently grabbed her forearm and led her into the locker room. Which, thankfully was empty. Tim’s arms wrapped tightly around her enveloping her in a strong embrace. Lucy immediately melted into Tims arms. A loud sob escaped her mouth as she pushed her face into his chest. Tims hands found their places cradling her head to his chest and rubbing small circles into his partners back as she cried. 

“I’ve got you.” Tim said softly right into her ear. “I’m here boot.”


	2. B- Bradford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Two.  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos. I've never published any of my work before and wasn't sure how it'd come across as. I didn't know reading the comments would make me as happy as they truly did. So, Thank You.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

B- Bradford

“People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that’s what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life.”  
Eat Pray Love by Elizabeth Gilbert

The first time she really allows herself to look at him is after they’ve been working together for about a month. Lucy’s experienced Training Officer Tim Bradford but she’s also experienced Tim Bradford and the difference is night and day. She’s heard it before, “You’ve tamed him,” “He doesn’t treat you the same way as his past rookies.”

But in reality she knows that he isn’t any harder or softer on her when it comes to her training. Hell she’s done so many push ups at red lights and tackled too many naked people to count. And Tim knows that if he gives Lucy any slack or treats her like she can’t do anything herself then there will be hell to pay. 

Lucy knows that shes gotten through Tim’s hard shell and is able to see him as a person as well as her TO. At this point even a friend. He’s protective but not over baring. She knows that if she is respectable of his boundaries then he will show her the same courtesy. 

Everyone who’s been around the duo knows that they have an unusual conection. It goes beyond being attracted to one another. They do great work together and have gone through so much with the other by their side. Most of the time words don’t even have to be spoken for the other to know what’s up. 

They aren’t even romantically involved and Lucy feels as though shes closer and more connected with him than she has been with any one in her entire life. Not that she’d tell him how much he actually effects her. His ego is already too big.

Most people try to avoid eye contact to avoid awkwardness. But not Tim. He looks straight into her eyes holds the connection, letting it linger. This is a big way how they even communicate with each other, when they’re worried, or happy. 

The things that affects her most about Tims looks, is how they make her feel. Wether they be laced in fury, disappointment, amusement, or even admiration they always make her feel things very deeply. And sometimes that scares Lucy.

\-----------------------

She’s leaning over the front desk in the station making small talk with Jackson. It’s only 8 in the morning, and the day is already fighting against her. The coffee machine is broken, and she had a small argument with Nolan and Harper on a case she was looking into. Even though Jackson always seems to cheer her up, it’s not working this time.

Until he walks in.

Her eyes immediately brighten as she watches him walk into the station and walk towards her. He gives her a small smile in greeting and nod to Jackson. She feels her lips spreading. He slides a steaming cup of coffee into her hand and she looks up at him wide eyed. 

“Happy to make you smile,” He says quietly to her, before heading past the rookies. 

Jackson waits till he’s through the door before giggling excitedly to Lucy, “Oh, stop it! You’re giving me diabetes.”

Lucy looks at him with surprise.

“Oh, please . You’re like radiating love off in waves. It’s disgustingly cute. Get out of here. Do some cop work.

\------------------------

Their shift went by relatively smooth up until the final hours. Tim and Lucy took a call about a noise disturbance in a small home in a nice neighborhood. 

The sun was slowly going down as they sped up to the small house. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary as they jumped out of the shop and made their way up the front steps. Tim reached his right closed fist out and knocked three times on the solid oak door. No answer.

“Tim.” Lucy whispered. He looked over to her. She tilted her head towards the front window where you could clearly she a body laying on the living room floor. He brought his attention back to his partner and gave her a small nod as they both pulled their guns out before he took a step back and kicking in the door.

“Police!” Tims voice roared.

Tim took the lead into the door with Lucy right behind him. She turned right and bent down to check the pulse on the older woman on the ground. Tim continued on into the house, past the living room and down the hall. 

No pulse. Lucy stood and side stepped around the victim, gun still in hand. She walked around the corner, into the kitchen from the other side of where Tim had gone through. 

All life seemed to leave her in this moment. She frove at what stood before her. Tim. Her partner. Her friend. Stood in a headlock by a larger man who dug a knife right over his carotid artery. This took her back to the time he has collapsed after the virus outbreak but at least then they had a reason and some sort of idea on how to move forward to help him then. Right now she just stood with her gun aimed between the suspects eyes.

“Boot.” Tim groaned out.

The larger man tightened his hold and a few drops of blood ran down Tims neck.  
“Shut Up! Put the gun down girl!”

“Boot.” Tim mumbled again trying to get his point across. Lucys eyes went from Tim to the man and then quickly shot back to Tims blue eyes. He mustered up a smile that she read into I trust you Boot.

“C’mon man put the gun down. What are you gonna do? Kill two cops?” She tried to reason.

“Hell yeah! He can’t be of any use to me, but you one the other hand-” 

Time stood still in her head as the suspects body fell to the ground hard. Lucy didn’t even hear Tim calling her name or sliding the gun out of her hand. He placed it on a table beside them before he took a step closer to his partner.

“Luce?” His voice was soft. He used his hand to guide her head so he could look into her eyes properly. “I have to call this in, you good for a second?”

She numbly nodded taking in his blue orbs. He stepped around her and walked out the front door. Her attention was brought back to the man who laid unmoving on the floor a couple feet from her.

Minutes later Tim came back in with Haper, Nolan and a couple people she didn’t reconize in tow. “Just give me a minute.” Tim said to them.

“Officer with all due respect you can’t intervene with our investigation now that it’s been turned over.” Some lady with short hair said annoyed.

“One minute. You can stand right here and listen to everything I say. I won’t tell her to say anything that will mess with your investigation.” He pleaded.

Nyla watched the scene unfold and realised this woman wasn’t wanting to back down. “They’re partners. This is her first shooting. They won’t do anything. One minute?”

Lucy was still frozen and Nyla could tell she needed Tim and his reassurance. Finally the woman gave in. “One minute and I’m right here.”

Tim took three large steps till he was in front of Lucy again. “Hey boot.” He said softly glancing at the people all watching them. “You tell them everything. You’ll be alright.”

Just now Lucy noticed the cut on his neck. “You’re bleeding.” She said brokenly and Tims heart broke 50 times over at that sound.

“It’s just a scrape. I’m fine, you can’t get rid of me that easily boot,”

“Alright Officer Chen come with me.” The woman stated stepping up to them.

\-----------------

She’s nervous. She’s standing in front of the door of his house, her palms sweaty like shes a nervous teenage girl going on her first date. She never told him she was coming but she had a feeling he knew. 

She swallows the nerves and the anxiety as she reaches forward to knock firmly on the door. She knows he’s home because of the light she saw on through the front window.

The door swings open, and his eyes quickly widen not because she’s here but because of the state shes in. Without words, he steps away from the door, motioning her inside.

“I’m sorry.” Lucy murmurs softly, once they’re inside and he’s politely taken her jacket. Her eyes shine with something ridiculously close to tears, and she stubbornly pushes that thought away. She doesn’t want to cry again.

“Don’t. You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved me and did your job.” 

“They cleared me.” She explained.

“Well duh. It was a clean shot because I trained you.” Tim smirked at her before turning and grabbing Cujos leash off it’s hook. “I was just gonna take the monster out if you’d like to join us. I know he’d really like that.” He teased.

“Well if Cujo wants me to that bad, who am I to say no to that face?” Lucy laughed.

Tim smiled at that sound, happy to hear if from her again. He knew how crappy it felt to take someones life and knew she would now see most things on the job differently and that was okay. He’s here to help her through every step.

“Thank you Tim.” Lucy whispered as the walked out his front door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I need some ideas for next chapter. I'm not sure what word to do for C.


	3. C- Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Well...

C- Confessions

\---------------

After everything that’s happened between them, one would be crazy to not see the bond they share. But both partners know it goes deeper then just any ordinary bond. 

This was her first uncover assignment. All rookies were required to do at least one. 

He was nervous. She was his partner. It was his job to worry, to be her eyes and ears on the outside while she and Angela worked as the bait on the inside.

When the plan was brought up and explained of how everything would go down, Tims first instinct was to shut it down. To yell from the roof tops that there was no way she, his boot would be playing bait as a hooker to a potential human traficer. But he controlled himself enough to listen to the detectives explain their plans. 

Lucy and Angela would be sent in as two hookers. Their goal was to get close to this one man and get him alone and possibly get any new info. There was going to be a lot of people, a lot of disgusting men and Tim was nervous for Lucy. He knows that she can handel herself but he doesn’t want a ton of men groping on her. Especially so soon after Caleb. 

Before the girls head off, Angela teases Tim about being to over protective and gently reminds him that Lucy can protect herself. He knew she could, that was never a question for him, but it didn’t make him any less vigilant in his watch over her. 

Tonight he was a little more on edge. They would be in there alone with a bunch of scum bags behind locked doors, in a building they knew nothing about. Tim sat in the back of a dark window just outside the club with, Nolan, Jackson, Harper and Grey, all in street clothes. They had survalieance from inside the club so they had camera access on all angles in the club. Tim sat right in front of the monitors not letting his eyes leave his boot. 

He tried to keep the casual posture and coolness as a man much older than himself approached Lucy and casually took her cheeta print robe from her body. Leaving her in a very skimpy lingerie outfit. Black and emerald green were the color scheme of her one piece. Lucy looked over to Angela and saw her flirting it up with an older man, much like the one who has came to her. Angela was in a two piece because she had no tattoo that had to be covered up. 

Tims blood pumped faster as he watched Lucy and Angela spot the suspects. He forced himself to stay calm as The man led Lucy into a room they had no camera set up in. Now all they had to rely on was Lucy’s wire that was engraved in one of the bracelets she wore. 

He fiddled with the audio feed and got ready to leave the car as soon as Grey gave them the signal. He heard as Lucy started to talk the man up and he could here his gruff voice but couldn’t make out what he was saying.

\--------------------

Angela hadn’t even got the whole safe word out before Tim was already out of the van. 

Lucy had her guy face down on the long red couch when he came barreling through the door. HIs eyes quickley scanned her and the room assessing threats before he made his way over and cuffed the guy. Tim looked back to his partner, slipping his jacket off as he handed it over Lucy gave hima shy smile as she covered herself up. 

Maybe he was a litter rougher than he should have been to the asshole who’d tried to touch her in ways he had to who knows how many other girls.

“I’m fine.” She tried assuring him.

\---------------------

She’d called out her good nights to her friends as she made her way into the into the locker room. Tim hesitated for a minute before slowly turning the corner to follow her. 

He came into the room quickly checking if it was empty, which normally at this hour it was. He leaned up against one of the lockers close to her trying to be casual. 

“Hey.” He said softly.

Lucy looked at him for a second before returning back to her things, “Hey.” She replied.

“You sure your good?” He asked knowing this was probably hard on her. 

Lucy stopped what she was doing and turned to Tim. “Yeah, just wasn’t the best time.” 

He nodded his head. “You heading out?” 

“Yeah, was gonna go home and probably just go to sleep.” She smiled lightly at him.

“Alright, I’ll let you go then.” Tim smiled before he turned. “Heya, Boot? Cujos been asking when he’d get to see you again.” 

A smile quickly overtook Lucys face, “yeah?” She knew that was pretty much code for come on over. 

“Always Luce.”

\------------------------

They walked up the front steps as Tim pulled his keys out of his back pocket. Cujos excited bark could be heard before they were even through the door. He pushed the door open and was greeted by a very excited ball of fur. “Cujo sit!” Tim said firmly.

Cujo immediately obeyed, falling into a sit but his tail continued it’s wild thumping against the hard wood floor of Tims entry way.  
“Hey baby.” Lucy bent over to scratch his head and behind his ears. “You don’t know how happy I am to see you bud.” She went from bending down to going down to her knees and gently burying her face in Cujos fur. 

Tim noticed a couple silent tears escape Lucy’s eyes as she hugged their dog. “C’mere” He said reaching for her. Tim led her over to his couch, where they sat down together. 

“What’s up?” 

“I don’t know.” Lucy laughed lightly. “Tonight just took me back to the night Caleb took me, but the only thing that kept me going was knowing you were right outside and that you had my back.”

“I’ll always have your back.”

“Yeah until I graduate and you get a new rookie.” Lucy stated sadly.

“Yeah, I don’t think I want a new rookie, boot. I may put in a request to become your permanent partner once your not a rookie anymore.”

“Wait? Tim really?” She expressed surprised. That was the last thing Lucy expected to hear. 

He smiled brightly to her. “Yes Lucy. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile. We work well together. So why ruin that?” He glances sideways at her, grinning softly when she meets his eyes with a grin. 

“I agree, we do work well together.” She said scooting cloer to Tim till their knees touched on the couch.

“Yeah? How well.” He flirted lifting his hand to cradle her cheek. A warm smile replaced his flirty one when she leaned into the touch of his hand.

“Why don’t we find that out?” She whispered.

“You sure?” He whispered back lips inches from hers. She nodded and thats all he needed to let their lips collide with each other in a strong passion. “I think I’m falling for you Lucy Chen.”


	4. D-Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda just random, but I am a dog person and wanted to add in Tim and Lucy's love for Cujo.  
> or Kojo, however it's actually spelled.

D- Dogs

“Dogs have a way of finding the people who need them, and filling an emptiness we didn’t ever know we had.”

\---------------

Cujos brown and white fur blurred as he bounced around on the grass of the park, joyous and puppy-like despite him not being a puppy. Lucy couldn’t help but smile at her fury companion. She could only imagine how good it felt to run free after a day of being cooped up in Tims house while they were on shift. 

Tim took him on a short run that morning but to an active dog, it didn’t seem like enough. 

So here Lucy sat on a wooden bench in the middle of a big park with a few trees scattered about. It wasn’t a dog park, but dogs were allowed to roam as they were being watched by their owners. She watched as the animal ran around trowing his own sticks into the air and attempted to re-catch them. 

She texted Tim and told him she was going to take Cujo out. Which usually meant she was going to bring him here as this had become the threes spot. The partners havent’t really put a label on what is going on between them. They kissed, and have had long-intense make out sessions but it has not gone past that yet. They’ve been together for about a week and a half now. 

Cujos ears pricked up and he turned his head in the direction they came. Lucy watched him before turning her head in the same direction. She smiled brightly giving Tim a small wave as he made his way over to them. 

“Hey.” He sat down next to her taking her soft hand in his much larger one. “Hey boy.” Tim made kissy sounds to the dog who bounced around in excitement. 

Tim and Lucy say close on the bench as they watched Cujo bounce around happily. It was nearing 7 pm but was still pretty light out as it didn’t get dark till around 9 this time of year.

“Was he alright for you?” Tim questioned, squezzing Lucy’s hand. He’s been working around the clock on Cujos basic training, but wasn’t sure how he’d be for her without him around to enfore the rules.

“Yeah. He’s a good boy. No longer the monster who chews everything in sight.” She smiled.

Cujos ears pricked up once again. Tim looked around to see what had caught his attention. “Cujo come.” He commanded sitting up straighter seeing a loose dog running on the other side if the park, no owner in sight.

Cujo immediately came over and sat next to him but didn’t take his eyes off the other dog. Lucy handed Tim his leash and he easily clipped it to his collar, :Good boy.” He praised.

Lucy still sat leaning up against the back of the bench but her attention didn’t leave the other dog. Which was slowly getting closer. “We shoud go, it’s not with anyone.” She said knowing how unpredictable dogs could be, and that includes theirs.

Tim nodded before standing, taking Cujos leash in one hand and Lucy’s hand in the other.

“-Chase-”

Lucy looked over her shoulder to see the black dog once again but this time she spotted a woman around their age chasing after it and hollering. “Chase- you fucking idot.”

“Tim.” She nudged him right as the dog caught up with them.

Everything from there happened fast. Without even stopping to smell him or anything the dog, -chase leaped onto Cujo latching his teeth into the skin on his neck. 

Cujo yelped in surprise and pain. The other dog snarled as he regripped, fur standing up. One moment Cujo seemed frozen the next he went into defensive mode and begun fighting back making things take a turn for the worst.

“Chase! Chase no!” The woman started screaming hysterircally as she came closer. 

Lucy stood in shock for a moment watching the dogs in front of her. The black larger dog had Cujo pinned on his back and it’s teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck once again. “Tim, It’s going to kill him.” She said oldly calm. 

“What the hell is your problem! You shouldn’t have been here! This isn’t a dog park!” The lady continued to scream, she didn’t seem concerened for the animals at all. Or the blood that was splattered everywhere from the two dogs.

Still processing what’s happening Tim pulled the pepper spray bottle from his belt and took two steps aiming it into the black dogs face and pushing down. The dog immediately yelped and staggered back. At this point Cujo was in fight or flight and has already crossed the line of fight and protect so he leaped as best he could back at the other dog. “Cujo, no!” He said sternly grabbing his collar and yanking him back, forgetting backout his wounds momentarily. 

“What did you do to him?!” She started screaming again. “He’s gonna die! You killed him! Your dog should be killed, pit bulls don't belong out here!”

Anger and fury fused inside Lucy as she listened to this woman scream and yell. “Your dog attacked him, ours was on a leash.” She said trying to keep her cool. Cujos loud whimper brought her attention back to him. Tim pulled out a note pad and shoved it at the woman. “Name and Phone number.”

“Why the fuck would I give you that, you just assulated my dog!” 

Tim clenched his jaw, pulling his badge out, “because I’m a cop and your dog just attacked ours who was minding his own business, what if it had been a child? Informantion now.”

“Tim.” Lucys small voice made him turn. Shes knelt in front of Cujo who lay on the grass whimpering. “We have to go.” She looked down at her hands the were painted crimson red. 

“Yeah.” He said mainly to himself, the adrenalin wearing off from the scene that just unfolded before them. “He got pepper sprayed, you need to get him checked out.” He absentmindly said to the girl as he walked over to Cujo and scooped him up in his arms. 

“Both mutts can die. It’s all they’re good for really” 

Lucy was already on the phone with their vet explaining what was coming. She explained that this girl was planning to leave the black dog loose in the park. They said they’d send animal control immediately but that they need to get Cujo in as soon as possible. 

Once in Tims truck they sped off. Tim called ahead to Angela giving the girls information to her since she and Jackson were still on shift.

“You know I get that sometimes dogs do some crazy, stupid, unpredictabkle things that we can’t always control. But the way she rwacted was ridiculous. Tried to blame Cujo, and then continued to abandon her own dog. No wonder it did what it did, I would if I lived with that woman.” Lucy ranted as she smoothed Cujos fur back. 

“He’ll be okay.” Tim murmured.

\-----------------------

One week later--

Cujo laid his head down on his paws from where he laid on his big brown dog bed at the foot of Tims bed. He looked like a dog whos been wandering the streets for years. A lot of his fur had been shaved around the wounds on his neck and legs from the vet so they could stitch him up properly. His fur was already starting to grown back in the patches and he was looking more like himself. He was put on an antibiotic to clear up any infections that might have come with the other dogs bites.

\---------------

She heard his key in the door and went to meet him, wanting to see him as soon as she could. Lucy had the day off, and a little after 6 pm Tim called to tell her he’d be a little late. 

“Hey.” Lucy rose onto her tippy toes and placed a slow gentle kiss to Tims lips. “How was your day?”

“Long, missed you.” He mumbled lightly pulling her back to him and connecting their lips again.

“Take me to bed Tim.” She whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“Please.” 

Cujo barked loudly as the bedroom door was slammed in his face.


	5. E- Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Hey! It’s been a long time, I know. Believe me I know. For anyone who cares enough to read this I just want to say I’m sorry for jumping of the face of the earth and for not updating at a reasonable time. I’ve been busy, but I’m back now so you can look forward to new chapters.
> 
> This was kinda just thrown together and I have not proof read, sorry for any mistakes.

Just come in. -LC

Tim glanced down at his phone, while stopped at a red light. The moonlight glimmered against the street lights. He was making his way to Lucy’s apartment after a long shift working a more than usual hard case.

The text confused him. But if Tim was being honest with himself he was not surprised. The case had been a difficult one and he suspects it has affected Lucy more than she wants to let on. But again, Lucy and Jackson share this apartment and he doesn’t want to just rush in intruding.

Given permission though Tim pulled up outside the apartment and made his way to the entrance to the building. He quickly entered the passcode to the door, silently hoping Jackson was out somewhere and would be for awhile. Normally Lucy would just come over to his house because they wouldn’t have to worry about nosy best friends. Not many people at all even knew about them, he wasn’t even totally sure if Jackson knows.

The apartment was quiet and most of the lights were shut off minus the kitchen. Jackson stood leaned up against the counters, his head snapped in Tim’s direction as the door creaked open. He gave a small smile in greeting but Tim could see the slight sadness and confusion in his eyes. Tim gave a thankful nod as Jackson gestured to Lucy’s bedroom before silently making his way past him and to the front door. 

Tim watched Lucy’s best friend quietly close the door behind him. “Lucy?” He called out softly.

“Luce?” Tim slowly opened her bedroom door to be met with darkness and no Lucy.

She gave no response to her name being called, which just confused Tim further. He looked around the room until he caught sight of light streaming out from under the closed bathroom door. It was just then he noticed the sound of the shower. He carefully knocked on the door before pushing it open and stepping inside. 

What Tim saw honestly brought tears to his eyes. “Lucy?” His voice quietly broke. She sat with her back to the shower wall and her knees to her chest. “Baby?” Tim whispered just after shutting the water to the shower off. He easily keeled on the shower floor gently taking her face in his hands. Lucy’s sobs just grew. 

The sight of Lucy like this made his heart ache. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?” Tim settled in beside her and pulled her into his arms. 

There was a moment of silence between the two. No cries or words to be heard. Tim took Lucy’s hand in his larger one and cradled her head to his chest with his empty hand. “Just brought up bad memories.” Lucy said into his chest.

“You know you’re not alone in dealing with this right? I’m here for you, always.” 

“I know Tim.” she said looking up at him, “I know it’s just-” 

He softly brushed her wet hair behind her ear to get a better look at her beautiful face. “What?”

“I’m not used to having someone to count on. This is still new to me Tim. Our friends don’t even know. No one knows. I feel like were just a giant dirty secret.”

“Well… actually Jackson knows.” Tim stated. 

A shiver spread through Lucy’s body. “What do you mean?” The cold title was starting to become even more uncomfortable now that her adrenalin was dying down.

Tim untangled himself from her and raised himself up into a standing position. “He was here waiting for me. Led me in your direction then left us.” He peeled his soaking wet shirt off and dropped it to the floor outside the shower, “I honestly thought you told him.”

“And you weren’t upset? The me possibly telling him part?” She whispered again.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he finished slipping his belt out of the belt loops. “No? Of course not Lucy.”

“Oh…”

“Oh?” Lastly he yanked his jeans and boxers off. “Luce. You are not my dirty little secret. You are my everything.” He slowly approached her with every word spoken. 

Lucy stood and gently grasped Tims jaw, pulling him into a sweet yet passionate kiss. Tim reached blindly behind them and turned the water back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for any chapters will be greatly appreciated.


	6. F- Fever

F- Fever

\----------------------

Tim was up all night with chills and a fever. At first he debated calling Lucy, but his need for her comfort and attention took over. 

3:00 A.M.

He lifts his phone to his ear after speedialing 1. Lucy had slept at her house because Jackson had wanted to do a cooking show marathon the night before. It was still early in their relationship so he felt a little nervous calling her for his own needs.

“Hmmm…” Lucy grumbles softly on the other end of the phone.

Tim pulled the bed covers up over his bare chest as a shiver erupted through his body. “Hey,” He says looking out at the dark sky, the full moon shining brightly back at him. 

“Never mind, go back to bed.” he says quickly hanging up.

Lucy shifted to her right side opening her eyes. There was something in Tim’s voice…? Looking down at her phone she re-dialed her boyfriends number. “Babe?” She said softly. 

No answer. “Tim? What‘s going on?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing. Just go back to sleep Luce.”

“No, you called for a reason. What do you need?” She asked concerned.

“You?” He said nervously. Who would have guessed Timothy Bradford curled up shirtless under a giant comforter because he was freezing but also burning, admitting his own weaknesses to someone. Except it’s to Lucy, and he knows Lucy won’t think him any less of a man. 

“Be there in 10.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy was quiet as she entered his house, dumping her bag by the door ans kicking her shoes off. She knew that Tim was most likely still in bed.

Quietly Lucy pushed the door to his bedroom open slowly. She smiled to herself at the lump of her boyfriend in the middle of the bed. Tim had gathered way to many pillows and blankets and has practically built himself a nest of them. 

She crept over not wanting to disturb him if he had fallen back asleep. BUt just as she went to sit on the edge of the bed Tim turned his head towards her, bed head in all it glory. Lucy giggled softly, “Hey.”

Tim hummed in response and small smile making it claim on his face before the pain in his head became to grate and he grimanced away. 

“You’re burning up. Have you taken anything yet?” Lucy asked concerned crawling onto the bed behind Tim. Now since he turned back around she pressed her chest to his muscular back. 

“No.” Tim whispered back, “I’m okay.”

“Uh-huh.” Lucy whispered back into his neck just as she trailed a soft line of kisses where he loved it most. “Why don’t I go get you something. At least for your headache.”

“-don’t have--a-- head-ache though.” 

“Babe, cut the crap. I know you’re a man, Manly man and all, you’re sick.”

“Mm’kay.” Tim murmured shifting into the pillows and blankets further letting his eyes fall closed once again.

Lucy placed one final kiss to Tim’s neck. She pulled back and made her way out the door back into the kitchen searching for some asprin. 

Tim Bradford isn’t someone who complains, never has been. Lately he’s learned to open up more in his life, and all that thanks honestly goes to Lucy. But he is still very overly aware of not wanting to be a bother. He can handle things alone, even if there are people willing to help- he’d rather suffer in silence. But saying this Lucy has made him promise to be more open, if not with other people at least with her. 

That’s why he called her. He made her a promise. Even it it embarrasses him, she’s more important anyways. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grinning, Tim gave Lucy a quick peck on her lips, took his pills, and fell back down into the bed. Making sure to leave enough space so Lucy could lay down with him.

Normally when Lucy wakes it’s really difficult to fall back asleep, even at 4:00 a.m. Due to this, she’s not very tired and decides to catch up on her book while Tim falls back asleep. He sighfts towards her and buried his face into the spot where her neck and shoulder meet, letting out a sleepy sigh of content. 

Lucy smiles down at him, as she runs her fingers through his hair and continues on with her reading.


	7. G- Gore

Lucy is breathing heavily, the adrenaline coursing through her veins completely taking over all of her senses. Everything feels numb as she looks down at Tim, bloody and broken on the cold cement floor. 

For what seems like a million slow hours, she just stares... 

Finally, Lucy snaps into action and rushes down the stairs to Tim. Who is lying in a pool of his own blood, eyes closed. She’s not sure if he’s conscious or even still alive. Lucy panics as she drops to her knees beside his broken form. Quickly addressing the two gunshot wounds, one in the shoulder and the second in the upper chest, she applies as much pressure as possible. There’s just so much blood. Her small hands are coated in it in seconds. “Tim?” Lucy says with a small voice.

Instincts quickly take over as Lucy reaches for her radio. “11-99 Officer Down!” 

She jerks at a noise heard farther in the house. “Chen?!” West and Lopez come quickly into sight, guns drawn. Lucy pays little to no attention to them as all her focus was back on Tim. 

“The shooter?” Angela rattles off quickly clearing the rest of the room as she tries to process the scene before her. 

“Dead,” Lucy mutters, gesturing to the body with a tilt of her head. A man lays about 6 feet from them with a bullet through his brain, lifelessly staring at the ceiling. 

He can’t die. She can’t lose him. Lucy chants over and over in her head.

Everything around her fades out as Lucy tries to clear her head. Angela slides down next to her, reaching over to check his pulse. With a deep breath, she makes eye contact with Lucy. “Barely there.” 

At that moment, everything seems to happen in a blur of slow motion. “Where the hell are the paramedics!” she screams.

A single tear falls from the corner of Lucy’s eye. She can hear Jackson talking with dispatch through his radio but cannot make out anything that he is saying. It’s like time freezes and she's an outsider looking in through a window. She doesn’t feel there. This must be a dream right? 

Suddenly it’s like a shock to Lucy’s system. Everything turns into a fast-paced buzz as the paramedics rush in and take over her grip on the wound. Quickly, they place a c-collar around his neck and load him onto a stretcher. 

He’s still unconscious. Eyes closed. Lifelessly just laying there. Lucy can imagine if he was awake, he’d probably be scowling and growling about everyone fussing over him. The famous Tim Bradford, “I’m fine.”

But, he not fine. He’s unconscious and he’s bleeding out at this very moment. Lucy can’t even focus or really even use the energy to move or say anything. Just kinda blindly watches as it all happens.

She can see their watch commander enter the house. He picks up a conversation quickly with the paramedics in passing as they fly by with Tim. 

Tim. Her Tim. 

The same Tim who pushes her for the better, both in professional and personal life. He’s played a big role in helping her become the cop she is today. He’s also the man she’s allowed herself to completely let herself go with. 

He’s safe. He’s her home.

Someone grabs her shoulder and she flinches. She’s still on her knees in his pool of blood, and her hands, arms, and chest were covered in red. Whoever it is grabs her again and helps her to her feet. 

She slowly catches the other person's eye. Jackson. 

“Lucy. You’re in shock.” she reads his lips, the ringing in her ears still overtaking all of her senses.

She looks down to her hands, red and blood-stained. 

This morning gave no hint on how the rest of the day would go. She woke up in her favorite place, in his arms. And now Lucy wonders if that will be their last morning ever together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you asked her how she made it to the hospital, she wouldn’t know how to answer that. Maybe Jackson? Yeah, had to be Jackson right? Angela? Everything happened in a complete haze. 

The hospital is very bright, Lucy noted. Clean. Terrifying.

“You’re awake.” She breathed out from her she sat next to Tims bed, a little disbelieving despite the surgeon saying he was due to make a full recovery.

“Hey.” He softly spoke, attempting to clear his coarse voice.

Silence hung in the air once more, but it was neither comfortable nor awkward. Both of them could tell there were words that needed to be said, but they couldn’t find the right ones. 

“You scared me,” she whispered, voice slightly breaking as their eyes connected. 

“M’okay,” Tim murmured quietly.

Lucy’s eyes filled with unshed tears and she took his hand closest to her and held it in her smaller ones tightly. “I thought you were dead, and I thought that would be the last time that I get to see your stupidly gorgeous face. I was scared and mad. So mad-” 

“Lucy…” He tried.

“Because, why would you do that? Why would you leave me like that?! You said forever. Not-” Tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

“Luce!” Tim said loudly. That seemed to snap her out of the ramble she was in. “I’m here. I’m okay. I haven’t left you, sweetheart.” 

He pulled her hand causing her to come closer to him. Lucy took the invitation and climbed onto the small hospital bed with him, mindful of his injuries and all of the cords and tubes connected to him. Resting her head into Tim’s shoulder and chest she finally let all the fear, anger, adrenaline, and relief leave her body.

He’s alive.


	8. H-Hands

H- Hands  
\--------------------------  
Lucy has always loved Tim’s hands. They weren't the first thing she'd noticed about him though, that had been his striking eyes, and the sexy smirk of his that revealed the other side of him; the side she sees more than anyone. But she marked down his hands soon after. Thick fingers and strong thumbs, with soft pads that could be so gentle and delicate, short trimmed nails, prominent veins and tendons that marked the power he held, hardened callouses that peppered the soft skin of his palms. She loved his hands.

His hands that rested on his lap as the sat in breifings. The ones that effortlessly un-latch her bra with expertise now. Hands that fired a gun the first of the many times he's saved her. His hands that buckled her in, checked her straps and made sure she was always secure. His hands that took hers in his and offered her comfort as she sat splattered in blood after witnessing the to many harse things in their line of work.

His hands that stroked her cheek and pulled her to him for a kiss that opened her eyes and her heart to the possibilities of him.

His hands that brought her back to life. The hands that tightly wrapped around her, holding her tight with relief when her heart began again and oxygen went through her body. Those hands that threw her ring back at her with silent promises laced into it. His hands that soothed her fears and secured her as they faced new things, good and bad, but always together.

His hands that he shoved into his pockets to steady himself as he told her she was beautiful and that she'd saved him. That lifted her chin to meet his gaze the first time he'd truly kissed her. That explored her body, undressed her and touched her tenderly that night.

His hands that tentatively cupped her face as she kissed him, his touch full of the sorrow and regret of an undeserving heart. That grew more certain as he accepted her feelings that mirrowed his, and kissed her back. 

His hands that joyfully roamed her as they kissed under their first mistletoe. That mapped every inch of her skin and the sounds she made under his caress. That worshipped her body as he poured his heart and soul into her.

His hands that lit a fire under her skin at their touch. That made her moan and quiver. That made her back arch, her breath quicken and her cry out his name.

His hands that entwined with hers and clutched her waist as they shared their first dance together. That wiped a tears away after tough days or nights. 

His hands that made her dinner, brought her breakfast in bed and packed her lunch. That poured her glasses of wine after long stressful days at work. 

His hands that opened doors like a gentleman. That placed a sturdy arm on the small of her back, letting her take the lead whenever she wanted but always reassuring her that she had his protection.

His hands that embraced all those he loved and had never wavered in their need for her. That overwhelmed her in pleasure and made her whole.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And always this one memory was brought to Lucy’s mind when she thought of Tim’s hands and what they did. Well, this one… and some more explicit ones.

Shuffling barefoot out of her bedroom, Lucy frowned at the sight of Tim in her darkened kitchen. They had hit the gym after work, and she had thought they were lounging lazily that evening after exhausting their minds and bodies. Tim, however, seemed to have another idea.

"What are you doing?" she asked, running her fingers through her wet hair whilst roaming her eyes over her boyfriend's form appreciatively. He had changed into a pair of sweats which hung low on his hips, giving her a deliciously teasing view of the smallest strip of skin of his abdomen where his t-shirt was currently riding up.

"Your light was out," he replied without sparing her a glance.

Lucy watched him balance carefully on the stepstool she kept in the hallway closet, head craned up as he stretched to change the light bulb of the corner spotlight.

"I know it was out," she replied, curling her hands around the cuffs of one of Tim’s old hoodies which were currently swamping her upper body, and crossing her arms loosely.

"Did you plan on ever changing it?" he asked dryly, interspersed with a quiet grunt as he struggled to swap out the lights; a sound that shouldn't send a bolt of pleasure through her but ultimately did.

"Yeah, at some point," Lucy finally responded when he threw her a questioning look at her silence.

Jumping off the stepstool, Tim headed to the light switch to see if his handiwork had been a success. "Luce, you do know how to change a light bulb, right?"

Smacking his shoulder as he passed her, she scoffed indignantly at his comment. "Alright, smartass. I do know how to change a lightbulb."

"Yeah? So why has this one been gathering dust? Pretty sure it's been out since the first time I visited you," he quipped, shooting her a beaming grin when the once-dead spotlight shone bright again.

Lucy shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not really essential," she lied. They both knew the struggle of the dark corner of the kitchen early on a winter morning. It was where the coffee maker had lived before Tim had subtly rearranged her kitchen, most likely for that reason alone. 

Approaching her with a smirk playing on his lips, Tim stopped only when he was toe-to-toe with her, arms trapping her against the counter as he reached around her to grip it on either side of her waist. "You can't reach, can you?"

Her lack of an immediate answer must have told him he was dead on, chuckling amusedly. "Shut up. It's not funny, Tim," she huffed with a small pout, shoving gently at his chest with a fist. It wasn't enough to make him move but it swayed him enough to seem like she had meant it.

"I know, I know," he replied, laughter in his words even as his smirk reformed into a tender smile. "It's actually really cute."

"I'll show you cute when you're sleeping alone for the foreseeable future," Lucy warned.

"You wouldn't," he challenged confidently, faltering only when she arched a brow at him to rethink his statement. "After changing your light bulb for you?"

Pretending to consider his words, she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "I guess you have your uses,” she added with a smirk to match his, lifting her arms to rest them over his shoulders.

"See? More than just a pretty face," he said arrogantly, a boyish grin in place as he leaned in to capture her lips with his own in a chaste kiss.

"Hmm," she murmured when he pulled back, before taking charge and pulling him into a quick, deep kiss. Smirking slyly, Lucy used her arms on his shoulders as leverage to raise up onto her tiptoes. "Prove it," she challenged him, the uncharacteristic squeal slipping from her lips as he gripped her hips to lift her up onto the counter silenced by his mouth on hers, already getting to work on doing as she commanded.


End file.
